To aru Majutsu no Index: The Dark Side of Moon
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Kuroko, un esper de nivel 4, se jacta de conocer como a la palma de su mano a su onesama Mikoto Misaka, alias la Railgun, pero un suceso la hara entender que no la conoce ni un poco que hay cosas que ella ignora sobre su pasado mas reciente que le han afectado enfrente de ella y no se ha dado cuenta. Cap 02: La primera pista.
1. Cap 01: El secuestro

**TO ARU MAJUTSU NO INDEX: THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON**

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo, he decidido empezar con este proyecto, espero que sea de su agrado, así como conocedor amateur de esta serie, espero lograr hacer un buen proyecto, así mismo espero que disfruten de la esta historia así como yo disfrute en escribirla. Así que comenzamos.

* * *

**CAP 01: EL SECUESTRO.**

* * *

Ciudad academia una ciudad de 2 millones de habitantes, de la cual el 80% de los habitantes son estudiantes, la cual la mayoría poseen habilidades esper que van de nivel 1 hasta el nivel 5, de entre todos los niveles solo 7 alumnos poseen el nivel 5…

Era un día común en ciudad academia, en el famoso dormitorio de la escuela Tokidawai la cual reúne a la elite de los estudiantes de nivel tres en adelante, en un dormitorio una chica de nivel 4 se levantaba después de una noche tranquila de sueño, después de haber soñado con su onesama a la cual seducía con sus encantos. La chica se llama Kuroko una teletransporter de nivel 4.

Ella se levanta y ve la cama contigua, que la chica la cual duerme aun descansa parecía no querer despertar, Kuroko se acerca cariñosamente pero nota que su compañera de no se había levantado, generalmente Misaka se levantaba a primera hora del día.

Un poco preocupada retira con cuidado las sabanas que cubrían a la chica y nota que su onesama está enferma, que tiene una fuerte fiebre, poco a poco ve como Misaka despierta y ella dice- Buenos días Kuroko.

-Buenos días Onesama- contesta el saludo un poco preocupada mientras ve como Misaka trata de levantarse pero nota que le cuesta más trabajo del normal- no deberías de levantarte, tienes fiebre, deberías de ir al doctor.

Ella trataba de levantarse, siente que casi no tiene fuerzas para mantenerse en esa posición, así que agotada cae a la cama rendida, no quería aceptarlo pero estaba resfriada, no tenía ni fuerza para usar su poder esper.

-Tienes razón Kuroko, lo mejor es que vaya al médico, podrías ayudarme a llevarme con él.

Su compañera de habitación estaba feliz, así que rápidamente se cambia su ropa de dormir con la ropa de la escuela, así mismo con mucho cuidado ayuda a Misaka a cambiarse al mismo tiempo ella se pone un cubre bocas para evitar contagiar a su compañera de cuarto, ella esta consiente que la razón por la que los esper van al médico cuando se resfrían es porque las enfermedades en ellos es más agresiva que en seres que no son esper.

Después de unos minutos Kuroko termina de ayudar a Misaka a cambiarse, ayuda a levantarse ya que ve que ni siquiera sus piernas tienen fuerzas para sostenerla, sale con cuidado con ella y se encuentra con la encargada de los dormitorios y le informa de la situación de esta, al ver la situación, se le autoriza usar sus poderes esper para llegar lo más rápidamente al hospital.

Unos minutos después…

Usando su tele transportación habían llegado en menos de 10 minutos al hospital, las enfermeras al ver el estado de la chica la hacen que ingrese, ambas chicas esperan a que sea atendida, después de esperar un rato más, sale un doctor y hace que Misaka ingrese a consulta.

-Kuroko, lo mejor será que vayas a la escuela, creo que me quedare este día hospitalizada así que no te preocupes- dice Misaka tratando de mostrar su sonrisa debajo de su cubre bocas.

No muy convencida acepta la petición de su onesama y se retira hacia la escuela….

Horas más tarde….

Kuroko sale de la escuela, y se dirige rápidamente al Judement ya que le toca servicio, en el camino se encuentra con Saten y Uiharu ya que esta última se dirige también al Judement, mientras las tres chicas están platicando Kuroko recibe un mensaje en su celular.

Cuando lo abre ve que se trata de un mensaje de su onesama, en eso la abre, y se aterra lo que ve, ve a Misaka que está en un cuarto oscuro, está atada de mano y en su boca tiene una bola de goma, mira el alrededor de ella y ve que hay cientos de cables enterrados en el suelo, puede observar que aún tiene la fiebre de su resfriado presente

¡Qué tipo de broma será esta!- dice Kuroko molesta, en eso ambas amigas se acercan y miran la foto.

-Kuroko que tipo de broma es esta- dice Saten molesta

-No lo sé, voy a llamar al hospital- dice Kuroko.

Ella marca al hospital y le contesta una enfermera, entonces le pregunta por Mikoto Misaka sobre su estado y la enfermera le comenta que ella ya no se encontraba sino que ella había salido con su madre hace varias horas.

Eso le extraño mucho esa situación así que marca a las puertas de ciudad academia y vuelve a pregunta por su onesama y le dicen que salió hace varias horas, algo no cuadraba con esta situación, entonces habla con la encargada de su dormitorio y pregunta si expidió un permiso de salida de la ciudad y ella le dice que no.

Kuroko termina su llamada y dice- algo no me agrada, es como si alguien quisiera que en ciudad academia nadie se diera cuenta de que algo pasa con onesama.

En ese momento recibe otro mensaje y ve que se trata del mismo número del anterior, esta vez lo abre y solo dice-

"HEMOS SECUESTRADO A LA RAILGUN, TE MARCARE EN UNA HORA ESPERO QUE ESTEN TUS AMIGAS A TU LADO"

Tanto Saten como Uiharu leen el mensaje y se preguntan qué sucedió, ellas no saben nada de lo que está pasando, ellas no están involucradas en ningún grupo o algo parecido, así que todas se dirigen al Judement y esperan la llamada, ya había hablado a dos lugares de mucho peso, ambas habían comprobado que ella había abandonado la ciudad, si ella insinuaba que a su onesama que está secuestrada nadie la creería, la tirarían de loca.

Mientras están sentadas esperando la llamada Uiharu se acerca a su pc de escritorio y empieza a hacer los preparativos para rastrear la llamada de origen y así ir a salvar a Misaka-San, mientras tanto Saten miraba como ambas estaban trabajando preparándose para interceptar la llamada, en momentos como esos era cuando ella se sentía inútil, antes sus amigas, además que podía hacer un nivel cero antes una esper de nivel 1 y una de nivel 4.

Finalmente después de hacer los preparativos, las tres se van a un cubículo aislado, este tipo de habitación se usa para los interrogatorios, así que estaba aislado del ruido. Mientras esperan, Kuroko se pone a pensar que tipo de demente había sido capaz de secuestrar a su onesama, debía de estar loco o desesperado ya que cuando se recuperara de su fiebre ella iba a asesinarlos con su railgun.

En ese momento mira la foto con más cuidado y nota algo que no había notado cuando vio la foto por primera vez, ve que en vez de ser cables son varillas de cobre, entonces piensa que esas varillas no está ahí por adorno, que están cumpliendo un propósito, así mismo ve que ella está en una especie de plataforma de madera, entonces se da cuenta de algo, las varillas de cobre no están ahí de adorno, están ahí con la función de servir de un pararrayos, lo cual la electricidad que genere ella ira directamente a tierra y no causara ningún daño. Así mismo estaba sobre una plataforma de madera la cual no era conductora de la electricidad, así que si trataba de escapar le iba a ser imposible usando algunos de sus trucos.

Unos minutos después….

Kuroko y las demás están sentadas en el cubículo del edificio del Judement esperan la llamada de aquel ser,

Quien eres- pregunta Kuroko con un tono muy molesto

Vaya, vaya no te importa lo que le suceda a ella si me sigues hablando en ese tono.- Responde con una voz distorsionada fingiendo estar ofendido.

Está bien que desea su majestad- sintiendo que escupía las palabras que decía.

Así me gusta, como te habrás dado cuenta he secuestrado a quien consideran uno de los espers más poderosos de ciudad academia, además nadie te creerá si dices que está secuestrada ya que todo el mundo la vio salir con su madre- habla la voz demasiada seria, Kuroko sintió el cambio de voz tanto que le helo los huesos del cuerpo, rápidamente dirige su mirada a Uiharu para que empiece a rastrear el origen de la llamada.

Quiero que hagas algo por mí- dice la voz muy seriamente.

Que quieres que haga- responde Kuroko manteniendo un tono de seriedad, al mismo tiempo que se sienta en una silla.

Quiero que enfrentes a alguien- todas se quedan congeladas por la propuesta, será alguien del alto mando, por eso secuestraron a Misaka ya que necesitaban a un teletransporter de alto nivel.

Se puede saber quién se trata- responde Kuroko mirando su teléfono y usando ese tono de voz que usa cuando juguetea con los rufianes que atrapan en el Judement.

Tendrás que adivinarlo, si te digo quien se trata se perdería toda la diversión, te daré una pista, con esa pista tendrás 72 horas para localizar a esa persona y ganarle en una batalla, el tiempo empieza a correr desde la media noche.

Kuroko estaba contenta, tenía tres días para localizar un esper, por pertenecer al Judement tenía acceso a la base de datos de todos los espers de la ciudad, así que no había ningún problema.

Está bien acepto tu propuesta, dame esa pista para que localice a esa persona y le dé su merecido.

No será tan fácil, dile a esa amiga tuya de Uiharu que está intentando encontrar la llamada de origen que lo olvide, en este momento está viendo más de 3 millones de accesos de donde estoy hablando.

Kuroko se sorprende, el secuestro no era algo que se había hecho al azar, habían estudiado las relaciones de todas ellas y conocían sus relaciones, con pesar mira a su amiga y esta mira que está en lo cierto, finalmente resignada interrumpe la búsqueda y sigue escuchando las indicaciones.

Está bien, dame la pista.

Antes de darte la pista, tu teléfono ha capturado mi número telefónico, es para que me llames, si tratas de investigar el origen del teléfono te dirán que ha sido reportado como perdido, si usas esta línea para obtener una nueva pista, reduciré el tiempo 12 horas y agregare 6 horas de torturas a su amiga de tal modo de que desee estar muerta antes de que la salven.

Todos los reunidos tragan saliva al escuchar la amenaza así que en silencio aceptan las condiciones, la voz del teléfono al ver que el silencio es señal de que están aceptando la condición continua hablando.

-La pista es la siguiente, busquen en el blog de leyendas urbanas de ciudad academia, eso es todo.

La llamada se corta Kuroko estaba a punto de volver a marcar, cuando Saten la detiene, no podían arriesgar a Misaka por alguna locura de su amiga.

-Déjalo así Kuroko, no trates de llamar, tenemos tres días para investigar quién es esa persona.

En ese momento Saten toma su laptop e ingresa a ese blog, la última que lo vieron era un blog con más de 10 pantallas llenas de mitos, eso fue hace medio año y no era una página muy visitada, así que no sería difícil revisar esa página, se llevaría a lo mucho unas dos horas.

Cuando la abren ven que el blog había crecido exponencialmente, ya no tenía esas 10 paginas ahora poseía alrededor de 1000 páginas de información.

Esta no será una tarea Fácil.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Espero que les haya agradado este primer episodio, ahora a mi costumbre, a quien deben de buscar, será acaso a Touma, acaso será el accelerator, que tan profundo deberá de excavar en los secretos de ciudad academia, para salvar a Misaka. Eso y más en el siguiente capítulo llamado: **El lado oculto de la luna.**

**PD: **Los invito a leer algunos de mis fic de Digimon, uno de ellos se llama** Digimon: Mi Lado Oscuro **considerado uno de los mejores Fic de Fanfiction, gano un premio en el año del 2003 de mejor fic de aventura y accion, asi mismo como mi fic de** Un futuro incierto** el fic que debe de superar a mi lado oscuro.**  
**


	2. Cap 02: La primera pista

**CAP 02: LA PRIMERA PISTA**

* * *

Kuroro estaba como loca, revisaba las páginas del blog, pero no encontraba nada que fuera de utilidad, quería entender que se proponía con eso, esta página siempre se ha caracterizado por sus rumores, cada uno de ellos no se ha podido comprobar científicamente, hace tiempo había leído sobre que existía un sector imaginario y que habían visto surgir de ahí un fantasma; también había leído otro rumor sobre una niña muy rara que siempre anda hambrienta y que cuando te cruzas con ella terminas siempre en problemas.

-Esto es frustrante- grita Kuroko cansada de revisar varias páginas del blog.

-Si deberíamos de pensar que es lo que quiere que encontremos- dice Uiharu igual de cansada ya que llevaban 8 horas leyendo el blog y cada página que pasaban se encontraban con otra cosa aún más absurda.

-Deberíamos de tomar un descanso son las 3 de la mañana, no hemos parado en 8 horas y ya llevo 113 hojas del blog revisadas, solo he leído sobre fenómenos que han sucedido, por ejemplo está el rumor de la caída del satélite tree three, se dice que hubo un poder sobrenatural que salió de ciudad academia que derribo el satélite.

-Tal vez esa persona que secuestro a onesama sepa de eso- dice Kuroko tomando el celular y empezando a marcar al teléfono, Saten rápidamente se lo quita y lo apaga.

-que haces tonta, si le hubieras hablado hubiéramos perdido 12 horas del plazo- dice Saten molesta, mientras miraba como su amiga estaba desesperada.

-Lo sé, pero no sé qué hacer revisar todo el blog nos llevaría 48 horas y lo que no tenemos es tiempo. Quisiera saber qué es lo que buscamos, un suceso donde estuvo involucrado un esper, o una habilidad que poseen pocos estudiantes, algo así; me siento tan perdida.

Saten viendo como estaba su amiga, se acerca a Uiharu y levanta su falda, Uiharu al darse cuenta de la situación se levanta y empieza a correr alrededor de Kuroko mientras Saten decía- mirar tus pantis de color blanco me tranquilizo.

Kuroko no podía evitar reír sus amigas trataban de tranquilizarla, no se había dado cuenta hasta que se miró al espejo y ve que tiene la faz de su cara pálida, así como grandes ojeras debido al estrés, dice- debemos seguir buscando debe de haber algo que podamos encontrar.

Ambas chicas asienten y continúa cada una buscando esa pista que le diera lo que hay que buscar.

Varias horas después…

Ya casi habían terminado de revisar toda página, no habían encontrado nada, había encontrado leyendas sobre la destrucción de un sector, de una persona que usaba un extraño dije en forma de cruz y cada vez que golpeaba ese dije algo salía cortado, también había encontrado un caso de doppelganger dicen que han visto a uno de los esper de nivel 5 en 100 sitios distintos a la misma hora.

Pero nada que le indicara eso que fuera un rumor ya que era imposible que hubiera algo así, finalmente se oye un grito de Saten que despierta a ambas del letargo que estaban cayendo, ambas chicas se acercan.

-Encontré este tema, creo que ya lo había leído una vez hace tiempo, dice que hay una persona en la ciudad que es capaz de bloquear y cancelar cualquier habilidad esper, así como milagros de dios- dice Saten mientras se frotaba los ojos, la información estaba en la página número 1000, podían ver sus ojos rojos y las ojeras negras y casi con un sueño.

-Bien hecho Saten, recuéstate un poco, duerme un poco y nosotras checaremos en la base de datos de esper quien tenga esta habilidad- dice Kuroko con una sonrisa triunfal, había sido muy fácil.

Mientras tanto en otro lado.

Misaka se despertaba, se sentía aun débil y con sueño, la medicina que había tomado, en ese momento se da cuenta que está atada y con una mordaza en la boca, cuando intenta hablar o moverse no entiende lo que sucede.

"Ni se te ocurra hacer nada, has sido secuestrada y te dejaremos amordazadas, si quieres liberarte puedes hacerlo; pero te será imposible escapar"

Misaka usando sus poderes se libera de los cinchos y de la mordaza, aun se sentía débil pero su poder estaba al 100 %, así que saca una moneda y se da cuenta del sitio que esta, era una enorme plataforma, entre la entrada y la plataforma había más de 5 metros de longitud, así que mira el sitio, busca algo que la ayude a ubicarse mejor y ve que frente a ella había una gran puerta hecha de acero, concentra su poder y lanza su moneda usando su Railgun, ve como rápidamente sale hacia la puerta pero a los 3 metros nota que el poder de su Raligun se disipa y la moneda cae a solo menos de un metro de la puerta.

No entiende lo que sucede, pero siente que algo no está bien, ella nuevamente lanza una descarga hacia la puerta y ve que su energía es desviada hacia las barras de cobre, entonces entiende lo que sucede.

-"Vaya, vaya te has dado cuenta."

-Maldicion, todas esas barras de cobre están haciendo la función de tierra, no importa que tan rápido dispare mi railgun el poder generado, será absorbido por las barras y se disipara en la tierra- dice Misaka mientras se sienta en la cama, ya que nuevamente se siente débil.

- "Lo mejor será que no hagas nada, sabes ya contactamos a unas chicas que conoces para tu rescate, tendras que esperar, cuando ellas hayan hecho lo que les encargue te liberare"

Misaka se recoge y solo piensa- "Por favor Touma, sálvame"

Horas más tarde…

Saten estaba dormida cuando escucha un grito, ella se despierta y mira el reloj, solo había dormido cuatro horas, ve lo que sucede, ve a Kuroko y a Uiharu sentadas enfrente de la computadora, se notaba que ellas estaban desesperadas.

-Sucedió algo- pregunta Saten desperezándose

-Sucede que la habilidad que encontraste en el blog, no existe en la base de datos, ningún esper posee esa habilidad, es más hemos revisado la lista completa, la verdad solo deseo dormir un rato, estoy muy agotada- dice Kuroko cayendo en desesperación.

Saten se acerca y con un movimiento de karate golpea a Kuroko dejándola inconsciente, ambas chicas recuestan en el sofá a Kuroko, mientras Uiharu decide también dormir un poco. Mientras tanto ella decide investigar un poco en el blog si había algo más.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas centrales de ciudad academia.

Una gran tubo lleno de líquido flotaba un ser su nombre era Aleister Crowley estaba flotando, cuando una silueta entra y se coloca enfrente de él, Aleister solo miraba a la silueta, a Stiyl Magnus, un mago que maneja fuego, ambos están mirándose finalmente Aleister sonriendo empieza a hablar- se a lo que has venido, crees que no me he dado cuenta que nuestra esper número 3 de ciudad academia fue raptada por ellos, y me he dado cuenta que ya se contactaron con sus amigas de ella.

-¿Qué pretendes Aleister?, sé que nunca haces las cosas por alguna razón- dice Styil mostrando una gran molestia.

-Esta situación me viene como anillo al dedo, este incidente me está diciendo que hay gente infiltrada en la ciudad, gente que está en contra de Ustedes y de nosotros , por eso no he informado nada, tengo gente de confianza ya investigando el incidente en total secreto- contesta Aleister mirando a su invitado.

-Pretendes salvar a tu esper- dice Stiyl.

-Claro, pretendo salvarla para eso ya he liberado toda la información que hay de la famosa Railgun a sus amigas- dice Aleister.

En eso Stiyl se gira y se empieza a retirar, el internamente se prepara, el ha visto a la chica pocas veces desde lejos, asi que vigilara al verdadero objetivo de estos tipos para cuando el empiece a moverse, el peleara a su lado para ayudarlo.

Mientras tanto con Kuroko y las demás…

Saten se acercaba, ya había hecho que sus amigas durmieran unas cuatro horas, necesitaban descansar.

Mientras dormían ella había salido a comprar algo que comer y algo para ellas, mientras caminaba analizaba, ella sentía que esa pista era la correcta, pero como dicen ellas que no encuentran el esper entonces la están desechando, en ese momento tiene una idea empieza a correr de nuevo donde están ellas.

Cuando llega hacia el sitio verifica el sitio, ve que la pagina posee un enlace para los comentarios para poner si podían poner un dato o algún comentario, entonces revisa los comentarios y ve que hay varios comentarios; pero inmediatamente le llama la atención 5 comentarios, debería de decirles a sus amigas para revisar a conciencia dicha señales.

Lentamente se acerca a Uiharu, de un movimiento rápido levanta su falda, esta al sentir la intrusión rápidamente reacciona y medio dormida persigue a su amiga, entonces se da cuenta de que aun con el ruido que habían hecho no habían despertado a Kuroko, se acercan a despertarla, cuando oyen que se empieza a reír.

"Onnesama, esta vez te hare cosas que si nos grabaran sería una película XXX"- dice Kuroko en sueños, ambas chicas se dan cuenta de que ella está huyendo por medio del sueño, así que suavemente la tiran del sofá y ella despierta, y mira a su alrededor, por un momento se encuentra un poco desorientada, no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que un rayo de lucidez le hace recordar lo que había pasado.

Iba a gritarle a Saten por hacerla dormir de ese modo cuando ve que su amiga se sienta nuevamente enfrente de su laptop y abre el blog de los rumores de ciudad academia.

-Encontré en esta página que abajo del rumor hay un enlace el cual se puede comentar, he revisado el enlace y encontré unos comentarios muy raros- dice Saten muy confiada.

Mira este enlace lo que dice:

"Es una habilidad poderosa, no es habilidad de esper ni del otro lado, el tonto la bautizo como imagine breaker"

-Ese comentario se hace llama Magnun2500- dice Saten

Este dice lo siguiente.

"Gracias a su poder salvo a todas nosotras aunque es un tonto con buenas intenciones, todas estamos coladas por él, dice gekota_12001 mientras sonríe y sus hermanas la miran con recelo"

-Este se llama así como lo puso Gekota_12001, pero estos comentarios está confirmando que esa persona existe- dice Kuroko desesperada,

"La vez que lo conocí, destruyo mi ropa con tocarla, mi manto era conocida como la santa catedral, ningún poder puede dañarme cuando lo tengo puesto"

Este usuario como se llama- pregunta Uiharu.

Se hace llamar Index_prohibitorium- dice Saten

-Pero eso no nos lleva nada, solo nos confirma que un número reducido de personas conoce a ese Imagine Breaker- dice Kuroko un poco molesta.

-Eso pensé, pero este comentario que leí, es el que quería que leyeran, si mi suposición es la correcta entonces esto nos dará la siguiente pista.

"Para ser una habilidad que cancela todo, es una persona la cual un esper no puede derrotar, luche contra él y aunque se rindió para no lastimarme cancelo mi Railgun, por primera vez me sentí indefensa e incompetente de mis poderes, además esta persona siempre anda metido en todo tipo de problemas; pero gracias a eso el salvo mi vida y de mis hermanas menores"

-Este usuario se hace llama Gekota_Railgun- dice Saten.

-Gekota_Railgun- dice Kuroko.

-Sí, algo me dice que Misaka-San conoce al imagine Breaker- dice Saten con una mirada muy seria.

-Eso es imposible yo conozco a Onesama como la palma de mi mano, si ella conociera a alguien tan sorprendente yo lo sabría- Dice Kuroko mostrando un gran malestar.

-Además dice ahí que salvo a sus hermanas y onesama no tiene hermanas ella es hija única- vuelve a replicar con aires de grandeza.

-Quiero que veas esto, mientras indague en el blog y encontré esto, dos fotos de dos lugares que están separado a más de 2 kilómetros de distancia entre si- Dice Saten mostrando la foto

En la primera imagen muestra a Misaka precisamente con Uiharu, Kuroko y Saten en un parque, la foto al parecer había sido tomada desde las cámaras de seguridad de ciudad academia- si recuerdo esa vez, fue unos días después que onesama había estado deprimida- dice Kuroko sin perder el aire de grandeza.

-Qué me dices de esta- dice Saten mostrando la segunda foto.

Era una foto donde estaba cerca del hospital, las dos acompañantes de Saten se llevan sus manos a la boca, ahí estaba Misaka, pero no una sino 3 veces, podía ver que las tres Misakas caminando hacia el hospital, todas vestidas con el mismo uniforme, solo las diferencia unos lentes de visión nocturna en la cabeza.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?...

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Muy bien aquí está el segundo episodio de esta serie, espero que haya sido de su agrado, noticias este fic entrara en un descanso de dos meses la razón es que en febrero actualizare mi fic de Digimon mi lado oscuro y un futuro incierto.

Asi mismo los invito a que entren a leer al grupo de Facebook que tenemos, se llama **"Por lo que nos gusta leer fanfics"** es un grupo donde recomendamos los mejores fanfic de la red.

Ahora regresando a la historia, Descubrirán en todo en lo que ha estado involucrado Misaka, Kuroko podrá salvarla, todo eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado:** El lado oscuro de la luna**


End file.
